


Forever and always

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Forever and always

"Hey, Masa", Natsu called after him. " Wait up."

He turned around and found that he was stood face to face with his boyfriend Natsu.

He wrapped him in a hug and looked him straight in the eyes.

" What have you got planned for later ",he asked.

"Oh nothing much", he replied, "just the practice and then the live." 

"So does that mean your free round about 12ish", he asked Masa his brown eyes fixed upon his.

"Yeah, I'm free and may I ask why."

"Can't I spend time with my incredible boyfriend?, he asked stepping closer.

He felt his cheeks becoming red and tried to look away from his spellbinding gaze.

He pulled his lips in for a kiss, making Masa's heart beat faster and faster.

"Ahem", Hiro coughed, "I thought the rule of no making out in the corridor applied to all of us."

"No" Natsu remarked, "that rule only applies to you and Daichi."

"And why is that", he asked.

"The reason behind that is because the two of you make out almost everywhere, we can't walk into a room without hesitating first as we always think the two of you are getting it on in there", he teased.

" Erm... Masa", Daichi said looking at the floor as he had heard what the two men were teasing each other about.

The three men turned around to see the raven guitarist blushing

" Look what you have done now Natsu, you made my angel all shy, Hiro said whilst placing a kiss against Daichi's cheek.

Daichi lifted his gaze from the ground and shifting it towards Masa.

" Masa", he began , "will you go shopping with me?

" Shopping?", he asked questioningly.

" Yeah, came the reply, Natsu is busy as always, Cazqui is getting busy with ru-ru and Hiro is a big perv- who I am currently not talking too", he pouted.

Masa laughed and said to Daichi that he would come with him. 

" Hiro what did you do to him?", Natsu questioned

"I simply suggested that he'd look sexy if he dressed up like a kitty for me", came the reply.

Daichi felt his face redden and began to pull on Masa's sleeve in a child-like manner.

" Aww Daichi", Masa cooed, "you're soo cute."

" He may be cute but he is also mine", Hiro interjected

"Of course Hiro, we wouldn't want to to take your little angel away from you now would we Masa", Natsu teased.

Masa laughed in response before being dragged out of the room by a fed up Daichi.

"Meet me at home at 12", Natsu yelled after his boyfriend.

"So today's the day", Hiro said facing Natsu.

"Yeah today is the day", he replied smiling," you were right Hiro, Daichi is the perfect distraction."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After being dragged all other the place by Daichi he finally arrived at the apartment he shared with Natsu.

He pulled the door handle and found that locked. He must not be here yet he thought to himself.

Masa pulled out his key to open his door and let himself in to the apartment.

As he walked he noticed that the living room light was off but the bed room light was on.

Natsu must have left it on this morning, he thought. He walked into the room and lay on the bed exhausted by his morning with Daichi.

"So did you have fun" a voice asked.

He opened his eyes to see his boyfriends tall figure looming over him.

"Yeah", he replied, "I didn't expect Daichi to love clothes that much. He tried something on in every shop we went into."

Natsu laughed, "that's why I don't go with him, I always tell him I'm too busy."

"I hope Hiro and Daichi start talking again otherwise the live tonight is gonna be very awkward and I have a feeling that he might drag me off on another shopping trip", he sighed.

"Well then", Natsu said placing a kiss on Masa's lips, "I guess you're hungry after all that shopping."

"I am actually", he replied after his stomach rumbled.

"Come on then, I made a little something", with that he picked Masa up bridal style and placed him on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Natsu why haven't you cooked? before,the food was amazing", Masa asked whilst patting his filled stomach

" well darling, I just prefer what you make."

"So....., your finished right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is why", Natsu scopped him into his arms and layed him on the bed.

"Darling I love you", he purred in Masa's ear before stripping him of his clothes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple arrived and were greeted by a very annoyed Cazqui.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU", he yelled

"Sorry", they said in unison

" Well I, have an idea", Hiro piped up.

"Keep your ideas to yourself", Natsu defended.

"I think that we should just do our best to focus on the live and not on what they have just done in bed", Daichi replied.

They all said some words in agreement and then walked onto the stage.

The crowd cheered, they knew something was up as whenever the whole band walk on stage together something always happens.

They played the song Libra first, getting the crowd hyped as they loved it when they played that particular song live and because Hiro kept stealing glances at Daichi, it was their song and the crowd knew it.

After they had played for a few hours Hiro began his speech. " I would like to thank you for coming out to see us tonight it really means the world to us but tonight we are gonna do things a little different to close the show." He then turned to face Natsu and called him over, handing the microphone to him and signalling for the replacement drummer to come on stage to take his place.

Mitsumeteteitanda toumeina ondo de kawarana to shinjite kimi wo sekai ga owaru hodo ni

What the fuck was he doing, Masa thought to himself.

Futo kaze ga fuite mune ga itanda tarinai mono wo umeawasu you ni sameru koto nai yume wo mitteta.

Natsu began walking towards his Masa, his legs were trembling. Remind me to never take the piss out of Hiro for professing his love to Daichi onstage, he made a mental note. 

Hitomi no naka afureta bokura no peeji wo kakitasou suteru beki mono nani mo nai hazu sa irodoru kioku e negai e kagi wo kakeyou kizuitanda nakushitakunai mono niji no shikisai ya kimi wo tsukuru subete.

He stopped when he was face to face with Masa and reached out to stroke his cheek.

Kioku wa usureteku dakara me wa sorasanai ari no mama no kimi no sugata sugiiku hii no koto wo.

Oh shit!, he's singing to me isn't he.

Kanashii kao shinai de nakitsukarete mo doto ni ite mo soba ni iru kara boku wo irodotteite hoshii.

This is kinda cute and romantic so unlike my stubborn Natsu, I wonder what has gotten into him.

Itoshii hito miagete goran yo hikari no ame ga futte namida no ato wo yasashiku naderu kara kotoshi mo futari de mitsuketa hana wa saku kana? futashika demo kimi no te wo nigirou poketto no naka wa futari dake no uchuu.

His deep brown eyes locked onto Masa's holding into its gaze, making him unable to look away

Furueteita kimi ni ima ai ni yuku yo tenohira ni nokushitekita nanika sono mama saa te wo nobashite.

Am I really doing this was the only thought going through Natsu's head as he sang that and the fact of how beautiful his beloved looked tonight.

Hitomi wa itsudemo kawarazu kimi wo oshiete kureta utsushi tsuzukeyou sore de ii kara.

I could only listen to his voice as the surroundings faded out.

Kagayaki afureta bokura no peeji wo kakitasou suteru beki mono nani mo nai hazu sa irodoru kioku e negai e kagi wo kakeyou kizuitanda nakushitakunai mono niji no shikisai ya kimi no koto wo wasurenai. 

The song finished and the two men were still in a daze until Hiro walked over and nudged the drummer.

"Masa, darling I love you and I have always loved you". He then took a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

One seeing the ring Masa gasped and then smiled happily.

"Will you do the honour of being mine?, will you marry me?", he asked.

Tears poured down Masa's face as he replied " Yes".

Natsu slid on the ring and smiled as he looked at it on his soon to be husbands finger.

The crowed cheered and so did the band, as they kissed 

"So this is why you have been acting very loving all day", Masa asked as they broke apart.

"I will love you, forever and always."


End file.
